Abnormally Beautiful Days
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: [My first and last fic writen in english.] Just slight humor in the Chaser's castle, Sieghart epic commotion. /warn : poor english, i'm just try my best./


**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Abnormally Beautiful Days  
**

******;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Grand chase castle… at the first sight, there is absolutely nothing wrong with the great castle where the Aernas heroes reside. Why they called the Aernas heroes? of course because they are the group who bring end to the evils. They had some play "run and catch" with a doggy magician who make their queen quarreling until five years long, although they lost her. Shrinking the oversized growing of Thanatos, god of ascension which almost ruining the balance in the floating island Xenia into cutely chibi figure, which iblis hug it until the god choked by her "Piip!" and its face turn all white. The last, some trip in a lost continent with full of conflict. Did you know the merchandises they got there? Demons, demons everywhere!

Now, those stories remain as stories, exactly three years later.

May be, because their brain lack of adrenalin like always they got on their journey, their mind gradually become funny, or else, because it's their true fact behind those strong and godly power they possess.

Let's see at our mighty immortal. The one who live too long until he can't recognize the last girlfriend he had, even can't moving his body properly. Am i serious? just read below.

* * *

After he get up from his nap, Sieghart, with his lazy gesture as always, headed to the kitchen to get some water. His throat dried up, lacking of drools because of his wide gaping mouth during sleep, and now it hurt like hell. His eyelids half open, but magically he can still get all the way to his destination without hitting wall or anything object on his path although he slipped on the wet floor after he take a step on the hall way.

Aside slipped by, instead, he slide on it by his bare feet without lose his balance.

That miraculously trick success make Dio yelled in alarm voice "What the hell is that?!" when he passing on the front of the demon's room like a haunting ghost.

From her laboratory's window, Mari look at his boyfriend with flat yet sweatdropped expression that mixed into something more confusioning to type on here.

Amy whose almost bumped by, saved by jin from the wet floor in intimatic position, end up looking to the passing immortal before them and said "so cool" in childish manner. Jin itself dumbfounded by what he just saw.

"I call it, lazy go lucky." the bounty hunter who relaxing his body on the couch while sipping a cup of coffee give his comment, Ley on the other side look a bit envy (?)

"seem so fun!" her eyebrows lifted high, before he gave sigh of disappointment "unfortunately, my feet can't touch the floor."

"My lady, barefeet on the floor would make you got a fever." Jeeves warn her, his princess just give him her chuckle.

"I'm just joking, jeeves, I'm a princess, I wouldn't do such an idiot things like that." replied the demoness before took a sip on her tea.

Passing the training area, Sieghart almost get a billion hole on his butt when barrage of arrows chasing behind him, "Arme watchout!, geez, I had warn you, crossbows isn't a toy that anyone can handle it." the elf said after snatching her weapon back from the all white magician. She still shocked by the weapon backfire force on her body.

The immortal keep on his unconsciousness sliding, and because the wet floor is abnormally long, his speed increasing for each second passed. Now, he even can rivaling lire's crossbow's arrows like we saw before. Something or someone who unfortunately on his way and got bumped, surely crushed by him and got a fatal wound.

Mentioning about the victims, the unfortunate one is a group that just get out from the castle library. Zero, Ronan and Ryan. All of them would be end up in the infirmary.

But thanks for Grandark that always see anything on the wanderers back. With incredibly reflex after hearing the warning from his sword, Zero draw his still-protesting sword. Planting it on the ground in fourty five degree and make a defence stance behind the duo.

"All of you get down!" he shouted right when Ronan and Ryan look at their back. The wanderer was ready on his too bend-down stance with his sword ranting like "You are so mean! Why I must be a slide board?!" and the fast and furious plus unsconsious immortal heading toward them. Without any words, Ronan following the order. Poor Ryan, he is a bit late to react. Luckily the immortal just graze his spiky hair after jumped from grandark, he end up laying uncosciousnes on the floor because of the stopped blood on his head.

After such commotion by his presence all the way, finally our immortal arrive on his destination without scratch, wound or losing part of his body. Wander how he stop at such speed? Easy, he just need to yawn. Stretching his back and rising his hands, then you got a human wind breaker.

Once he got in the kitchen entrance, he saw a silhouette on the front of refrigerator. Long untied hair that he can't recognize as red or pink caused by his hazy eyes, short pants and tank top with similar color on slender yet fairly white skin body. "Am I die now? Is that an angel?" those words slipped trough his mouth.

Upon hearing that, the so called angel startled with squashed sound. She turn over to the immortal with flushtered (by the words, because he didn't know who just say those words) yet bloodied-like face plastered on, a dagger still with blood-like substance sticking on it on her hand and a strawberry jam sandwich.

Once he know that is actually elesis in Yandere-like mode, (actually she was trying to diet, but now she was stealing a bread and jam to make a sandwich) the immortal fully awaken. Even screaming like a big sinner facing his heavenly punishment "Oh my God! That's devil, I'm in hell! I wont to die now! please give back my immortality, I will not spend it for bad anymore, please!" oh, yes, he think that he just die on his sleep before.

Now the flustered part of bloodied-like face on Elesis gone. After those blood-burning words filling her head like a flowing magma, the one who stands on the immortal is the real devil that bring his doom. Grabbing the poor immortal's neck with her bloodied hand and drawing him closer, Elesis shut the kitchen door then laugh maniacally "There is no god here! in this god-forsaken place is just me and my terrible tortures upon you! Welcome to the hell!"

x-x-x

Wailings and screams from the immortal now can be heard throughout the castle, along with the sword slicing sound, ground shaking, and explosions. In the other side, Azin and Lass that was playing chess disturbed by that.

"He he he, looks, I got your queen." the striker smile widely after Azin's queen displaced by one cell to the enemy's path, eaten. The blue fox gritted his teeth.

"That's not fair." he hissed.

"its fair, I'm didn't touch your queen, it come by itself to my pawn." Lass replied, then the other local earthquake occurred again. Now, Azin's knight got Lass's king.

"seems I won this game." he chuckled deviously, the striker frowning. "come on, I didn't touch your pions either."

Afterward, the stronger earthquake shaking the whole place, make the both player's pions scattered all around the chessboard. Lass and Azin look at each other, sweatdropped before said "draw.". Yes, that must be the first draw in the chess match history.

x-x-x

Rin and Lime stand in the front of the torturing chamber. Looks puzzled, even more when notice there is Ley's Bastion Mary sleeping like guarding the kitchen.

"Rin, why the kitchen closed?" the holy knight asking her friends, a bit tremble upon hearing the scream from the inside, followed by maniacally laugh. The goddess incarnate look at her, possessed with the dark side.

"May be, the hell gate opened there." she whisp on her ear, the holy knight trembled ever more.

"Are you sure, Rin?" she squaked in fear.

"Look, there is a demonic dog guarding it." Rin pointing to the sleeping and happy Mary (?).

"but that's Ley's dog." the beast actually hear their conversation, but ignoring it.

"No, that's not anymore, it would tore you apart if you dare to wake it up" she said, hanging a shadow on her eyes. For exactly, her bang's shadow, to make sure the naïve holy knight scared.

"why that thing would do that?" upon hearing that, the beast pissed. Mary said in his mind.

_"How dare you call me 'thing'?"_ and slowly open his eyes.

"because, if you open the door, the tortured soul inside would run away, that's why." and after Rin explanation, the pissed beast let out it's menacing growl. Scaring the two girls before it eyes.

"No! don't kill me!" Lime crying while hugging Rin. Rin herself now changed to her normal personality, confused with Lime act before hugging her back after seeing Mary's jaws. But, the worse just begin. Finally, after like an eternity, the torturing chamber opened. Bloodied hand emerged from the now blacked out kitchen, following by bloodied face of the immortal.

"He… lp… me."

"Kya…aaa…aaa!"

* * *

A/N : i'm sorry if my story hard to understand with. English isn't my first language and... umm, may be i'm just a totally idiot who share his incomplete fic [?]. ah, anyway, it would be my first and last fanfic story that i had wrote in english. For everyone who had "accidentaly" spend his meaningful time on this fic, i give you my thanks, n_na.


End file.
